


Biker Mice From Mars: Fast Bikes and Freedom.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Constance 'CeCe' Meridian is sassy DJ famous for her bad talking Lawrence Limburger over the radio, she's a Chicago girl, born and raised in the windy City. Brave and reckless, armed with her sharp tongue and her non-bullshit-taking attitude, CeCe isn't taking anything that Lawrence is telling people and she refuses to sell her land to him, making her enemy number one in his book.So when her life is being threatened by Greasepit, CeCe is saved by a mysterious biker, who came roaring in on his bike and sweeping her off her feet and onto his lap. She shock to learn that her buff motorcycling hero is actually an Alien rebel mouse from Mars named Throttle! But that's actually okay with her, since CeCe has always being striking out with human men. She becomes the newest ally to the Biker Mice from Mars with her two besties, Abigail Shelton, the fast-talking and southern charm wielding rock star and Harmony 'Mony' Harrison, her fellow DJ.Throttle never expected to fall for the sassy and feisty human DJ and activist against Limburger, CeCe Meridian, especially when he has a sweetheart back on Mars. But when CeCe represents fast bikes and freedom, Throttle helpless against her siren-like call to his heart.





	Biker Mice From Mars: Fast Bikes and Freedom.

**Prologue**

**DJ Angel and Devil’s Radio Trailer.**

**Chicago.**

“Good afternoon, all you Babes and Bikers.” A woman spoke into the mike hanging from the ceiling in front of her. “It would have been a beautiful day if Lawrence Limburger hadn’t come out of his building and ruin it by putting a nice size hole in the ground.”

The woman looked towards her partner when the other woman had slipped a note in front of her and glanced at it as she continued speaking. “The man is ruining our fair windy city of Chicago. He’s doing nothing but tearing this building, blowing up that building or digging a hole. Lawrence Limburger is a slimy, lying and ugly son of a bitch! And it’s about time that someone told him that….”

A brief pause as she and her partner looked at each other before the woman laughed. “Oops, I think I just told him that. On the radio. With my million, trillion and billions of fans listening.” She sighed. “My papa always did tell me that my mouth would get me into trouble.”

“But I’m not afraid of Lawrence Limburger and his goons, especially that tall and stupid goon of his that always seem to be oozing oil.” The woman continued and her attention was brought the small note in front of her when her partner tapped it with her nail. “Oh, right. Devil has brought something to my attention. And it’s my job as a DJ who loves her city of Chicago to bring it to your attention.”

The woman smirked as she reread the note before she spoke into the bike. “It would seem that those mysterious bikers had destroyed his tower, once again.” Both women started to laugh, uproariously. “I hope his insurance covers mysterious bikers who blow up his tower every. Single. Day.”

The other woman clicked her mike on and spoke into it. “He probably does. I think he got that insurance cover after the tenth time his tower got destroyed.”

The first woman looked at her, asking. “How many times has his tower got destroyed?”

“Sorry, I lost count after the twentieth time.” The second woman answered her with a laugh.

“Ah, yeah, I kind did too.” The first woman said, smiling. “I need to start running a betting system because those mysterious bikers seem to either destroy, tear down, launch it into space or even completely disappear his tower.”

The second woman laughed. “Now, that is a very good idea.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, handing her a twenty dollar bill. “I’ll start it by betting a twenty dollar bill that those mysterious bikers would blow it up to kingdom come.”

The first woman took her bill with a laugh. “Done! Okay, that’s all for tonight from me, Bikers and Babes! Let’s get back to that good ol’ rock and roll, all. Night. Along! This is DJ Angel saying rock hard and party free!”

She put on a track and hit the play button, letting the song blare on the radio. She removed her headphones from her ears and shook her head, sending pale blond waves tumbling down and over her back and shoulders. And she was twenty-four and stood about five foot and one inches.

She has a curvy, almost hour-glass shape, yet lithe, almost athletic, figure with long, tapering legs.

She has an exquisite, delicate, triangular-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her lips were soft, plush and full and the nose straight and slender.

Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant sky blue eyes in that fair face so pale and clear, like colored crystal. A thick fringe of pale lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while pale blond brows arched gently above them.

Her hair was pale blond, too, in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her fair skin a glow like porcelain, which was smooth and flawless.

Her sky blue eyes that are accented with pale blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She has blush on her cheekbones and brown lip gloss on her lips. She also has a pink lily tattooed on her lift bicep and a diamond piercing on the right corner of her upper lip. She has a pink lily flower with a green stem and black swirling lines on the lift upper side of her torso and yellow butterflies and black swirling lines on the right lower right of her torso.

She wore simply a black vest as a top, with high-waist jeans and red pump heels.

The other woman leaned back into her seat at the DJ stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing her purse. “Where are you going, CeCe?”

CeCe, real name Constance, Meridian turned her head to look at her silent companion and co-owner of the Angel’s and Devil’s Radio Station, Harmony, or Mony, Harrison. She doesn’t talk unless she wants too but she’s usually gathering dirt and information on Limburger or helping out in the background. And Harmony is the best at what she does.

CeCe put her hand on the handle and smiled at her. “Going to grab something to eat. Are you leaving now?”

Harmony shook her head. “Not yet. I want to check to see if my feelers had anything new on Big ass.”

“Okay, remember to lock up before you leave.” CeCe told her as she opened the door and Harmony simply waved her hand in acknowledgment to her words.

She closed the door and walked down the stairs, grimacing as the foul smell hit her nose. “God, it smells like Limburger.”

CeCe shook her head and walked down the sidewalk, trying to best to ignore the gag reflex that was tickling the back of her throat. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk as she walked, heading towards the local deli shop.

CeCe glanced at the hole near that was near her station trailer and shook her head as she continued on her way. Nothing was the same in Chicago since Lawrence Limburger came into this city. Tearing and digging the city bit by bit, Limburger certainly wasn’t building a better Chicago but CeCe didn’t want it to change for anything in the world, since this town was where her parents met and fell in love and where she herself was born and raised. And also where her mother died, her father disappeared a little after CeCe was born.

But she wasn’t going didn’t detail about that apart of her life since she didn’t know why her father lift and her mother spoke nothing but good about him. So CeCe believed what her mother told her and she was sticking with it.

A smirk formed on her lips as she thought about the three mysterious bikers who had come into town and started to make Lawrence Limburger have a bad day every single day. And she thought anyone who made Limburger have a bad day were the best type of people despite never having to meet them.

CeCe came to a stop at a crosswalk and hit the button, in order to cross the street safely. She leaned against the pole and crossed her arms, thinking about those mysterious bikers who keep throwing a wrench into Limburger’s destruction.

They were certainly her type of men: muscular, tall and macho. And it certainly helped that they were bikers and hated Lawrence Limburger with a passion. Although the guy with the quiff and ponytail dressed in the black leather biker vest and tight, form-fitting jeans, riding the black motorcycle was certainly right up her lane.

She was almost certain that he came out of her dreams and into her reality because there was absolutely no way a guy like him to exist and she certainly have tried looking for one.

CeCe smiled as she thought. _He’s certainly my Cool Rider and I’m his Stephanie_. She touched her head against the pole as she sighed and her eyelids drifted to half-mass. _But I highly doubt that I would ever meet my Cool Rider in this town._

CeCe chuckled as the light flash to the walk symbol and she started to walk across the street, as three bikers came to a stop directly in the lane where she was walking. She walked past the three bikers, with woman riding behind one of the men. CeCe ignored them, not because she was being rude but because she was too hungry to check out their motorcycles.

CeCe made it to the other side and continued to walk on the sidewalk, heading towards the deli shop before she head home and called it a night, unaware that she had just walked passed her Cool Rider and her other two mysterious bikers or the fact that she was been watched by Lawrence Limburger’s top goon and screw-up.


End file.
